I hate everything about you
by AmySilhouette
Summary: Natsuki, cantante y guitarrista de un grupo de rock, le dedica una canción a Shizuru, con toda la fuerza del mundo, para confesarse.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en esta página, ya que he publicado otros pero en otros sitios, espero que os guste ya que el tema es un tanto inusual pero quería algo innovador. Es cortito pero como son mis inicios tampoco me quería exceder, pero gracias por leer!

P.D: Al tratarse de un songfic recomiendo escuchar la canción antes, durante o después de leer para entenderlo mucho mejor. La canción es "I hate everything about you" de Three Days Grace.

Estoy apunto de salir. Ajusto la correa de la guitarra, tengo el hombro destrozado de tanto cargarla, pero no puedo fallar. Sacudo la cabeza e intento tranquilizarme, es solo un concierto más ¿qué tiene de importante? Estas fuera. Te he visto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dios, creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa. Sé que aunque dejaste de leer yo nunca dejé de escribir para ti. ¿Sabes que eres mi musa? No lo sé, desde el carnaval que llevo evitándote. Joder, no puedo más, quiero irme de aquí. Soy cobarde. Lo sé, te amo más que nada en este mundo y lo único que sé hacer es huir. Kuga especialista en huir. Vamos, ya falta poco.

Todavía está todo oscuro en el escenario, solo se ven nuestras siluetas. ¿Me reconoces? ¿estás aquí por mi? No creo. Nos avisan que empecemos cuando queramos. Oigo las baquetas chocar, tres golpes y entro en limpio. No es un riff muy complicado pero lo transmite todo tan bien. Una tenue luz nos ilumina, Reito en la guitarra solista y a mi, guitarra rítmica y voz. Y entonces entro yo

-_Every time we lie awake (__**cada vez que yacemos despiertos**__) -_Respiro-_ After every hit we take (__**después de cada golpe dado**__)_-Te busco.-_Every feeling that I get_ (_**cada sentimiento que tengo**_) -Te miro.-_But I haven't missed you yet_.(_**pero todavía no te he echado de menos**_)-Te miento.

Entra Mikoto con un duro compás a la batería. Sé que busca a Mai, sé que ella también está perdida, pero no se esconde día tras día, ella es una luchadora y yo una cobarde.

-_Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make (__**cada compañero de habitación mantenido despierto, por cada grito silencioso dado**__)_-Me acuerdo de nosotras charlando en el departamento- _All the feelings that I get_, (_**todos los sentimientos que he tenido**_)-Si tú supieras..._-But I still don't miss you yet (__**pero todavía no te he echado de menos**__)_-Y vuelvo a mentir.

_Only when I stop to think about it... (__**solo cuando dejo de pensar en esto**__)_-Solo atino a pronunciar.

Cojo aire. Nuestras miradas coinciden.

_I _(_**yo**_)-Silencio- _HATE_ (_**odio**_)-Silencio-_ Everything about YOU (__**Todo acerca de ti**__)_-Te veo cerrar los ojos sonriéndo, resignada-_¿WHY?(¿__**por qué?**__)_-Los abres-_¿DO I LOVE YOU? (¿__**por qué te quiero?**_)-No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

Esta vez los cierro yo, y lo suelto del tirón, sintiendo las cuerdas rugir conmigo-_I hate everything about you (__**odio todo acerca de ti**__)_-Pero...-_Why do I love you? (__**¿por qué te amo tanto?**__)-_¿Por qué?

Seguimos con la canción. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido. Sabes que no soy buena para contar mis sentimientos, mi querida Shizuru. Necesitaba tu presencia. No te miro, pero se que me estás buscando, solo cierro los ojos mientras vuelvo a tocar la base con la guitarra. Visualizo a Mai muy cerca de mi amada, y ahora todo cambia de escena.

Narra Mikoto.

-_Every time we lie awake(__**cada vez que yacemos despiertos)**_-Vocalizo mientras me centro en el ritmo.-_After every hit we take (__**después de cada grito silencioso dado)**_-Natsuki tiene una voz tan increible, ¿quién lo diría? La letra describe lo que su corazón quiere gritar pero su mente no le deja. Mi querida Mai, mírame.-_Every feeling that I get (__**cada sentimiento que he tenido)**_-Me gusta susurrar las canciones, no las canto porque no tengo una buena voz, pero libero toda mi energía en la batería, lo adoro.-_But I haven't missed you yet_.(_**pero todavía no te he echado de menos)**_-Cuanto dolor.

-_Only when I stop to think about it (__**solo cuando dejo de pensar en esto)**_.-Paro. Un, dos, tres. Me luzco en mi break de batería para empezar el estribillo. Me gustaría tener la misma fuerza para gritar mis sentimientos por ti, Mai.-_I (__**yo**__)_- Te miro-_ HATE (__**odio**__)_-Veo que pronuncias conmigo-_Everything about you (__**todo acerca de ti)**_-Quiero gritar-_ Why? (__**¿por qué?**__)_-Dime por qué- _DO I LOVE YOU? (__**¿por qué te quiero?**__)-_ Lo decimos juntas, ¿hablas en serio?.

-_I (__**yo**__)_-Silencio. No despegas tu mirada de mi, Shizuru- _HATE (__**odio**__)_- ¿Tú también?-_Everything about you (__**todo acerca de ti**__)_-Joder, joder, necesito fuerzas para decírtelo- _Why? (¿por qué?)_-Gritas conmigo-_¿DO I LOVE YOU?(__**¿por qué te quiero?**__)_-Cambio de ritmo.

-_Only when I stop to think about you, I know (__**Solo cuando dejo de pensar en ti, lo sabes)**_-Me acompaña Reito con los coros, le miro y veo que su mirada refleja decisión. Sé que me apoya, si tan solo tuviera una pequeña parte de su valor.

-_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know? (__**Solo cuando tu dejas de pensar en mi, ¿lo sabes?) **_-Acabo susurrando, mirándote. ¿Estás llorando?

Mikoto golpea con toda su alma la caja dando intro al duro estribillo.

-_I (__**yo**__)_-Shizuru- _HATE (__**odio**__)_-No me odies por esta declaración.-_Everything about you (__**todo acerca de ti)**__._- Pero no puedo aguantarlo más.-_Why do I love you?(__**¿por qué te quiero?)**_- Lo grito.

-_YOU (__**tú**__) _-Te señalo en el silencio-_ HATE (__**odias**__)_.-Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos.-_Everything about me (__**todo acerca de mi)**_- ¡Odiame, vamos, odiame!- _Why do you love me? (__**¿por qué me amas?**__)_-Si no fuera por ti yo no conocería el amor, mi dulce Shizuru. Ahora nuestras lágrimas caen al unísono.

-_I HATE (__**yo odio**__)_- Te miro, Mai.

-_YOU HATE (__**Tu odias**__)_-Me miras.

-_I HATE (__**yo odio**__)_-Te miro, Shizuru.

-_YOU LOVE ME (__**tú me amas**__)_-Asiento, afirmándote que lo sé y que yo siento lo mismo.

-_I (__**yo**__)_-Este es el más fuerte de todos.-_HATE (__**odio**__)_-Grito tanto que siento mi garganta romperse.-_Everything about you (__**todo acerca de ti**__)_-Pero lo odio porque te amo. Volvemos a mirarnos, y decimos juntas-_ WHY DO I LOVE YOU? (__**¿por qué te amo?**__)_- Cierro los ojos.

El último acorde queda suspendido en el aire junto con el bajo y el plato que ha echo sonar Mikoto señalando el fin te la canción. Los aplausos ciegan nuestros oídos. Te miro, y lees en mis labios un "te quiero" Te veo llorar más fuerte aun, pero veo tus brazos abriéndose, dándome la señal de que tú también y que cuando me abraces, no me volverás a soltar. Jamás.


End file.
